Book Affairs
by Kawaii-Bijin
Summary: Levy is reading the newest chapter of Lucy's novel, she leaves in a rush making the curious Gajeel want to know what happened. He picks up the book she was reading and flips it open getting shocked and intrigued. He leaves her a note and starts planning. LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They all belong to the beloved Hiro Mashima who is slowly making GaLe become cannon *Squeals***

* * *

Levy, Jet and Droy were sitting at their normal table with the guild erupting in chaos around them. Jet and Droy were making fools of themselves as they tried to protect "Their" Levy. Levy of course was oblivious as to what was going on around her as she sat with her face shoved into the latest chapter of Lucy's book. She blushed ferociously at the risque scene that Lucy had wrote. _The dragon lowered himself down my body nipping at my skin here and there leaving marks that burned but yet felt so good. He made it to the waistline of my pants and took my belt off using his mouth to pull it off as he made eye contact with me the whole time._ Levy blushed at the scene as it flashed into her head but continued to read.

 _He grabbed the belt in his hands and made his way back up my body with his mouth, trailing his hands not far behind. He reached my neck and devoured it using teeth and tongue. I was panting and he took my hands and raised them above my head using the belt to tie my hands to the head post. After he was done with my hands he reaches back down and undo's my pants slowly sliding them down my legs._ Levy closes the latest chapter of Lucy's book and covers her face with her hand feeling blood slowly start to drip out of her nose. She excuses herself to the bathroom and runs there slamming the door behind her. What Levy didn't know was that a certain iron dragon slayer was watching her the whole time hidden in the furthest corner of the guild.

Jet and Droy left their place at the table. Droy complaining that he wanted something to eat and Jet running off to find the missing Levy. Gajeel gets up making his way over to their table looking down at the book that is resting on top. "Hm this must be what got Shorty so upset." He opens the book at where her bookmark sits and starts reading. _He reached my neck and devoured it using teeth and tongue._ "What the fuck." Gajeel curses to himself. "Shrimp is into this?!" The then smiles wickedly and thinks to himself. _I could use this to my advantage and maybe finally get her out of that cute little dress._ He sets the book back down leaving a note on the bookmark she was using.

Levy comes out of the bathroom and makes her way back over to the abandoned book.

She opens it back to the last page she had read. Looking down at the bookmark she sees scraggly handwriting. _Spare room of the guild in the back after everybody leaves. Be there._ She looks at the note questioningly before continuing on reading and dripping blood at the book several more times. After she finishes with the latest chapter she makes her way over to Lucy who is trying to keep Gray and Natsu apart so they don't freeze and burn the whole building. She slips the note up her sleeve of her dress and hands the book to Lucy. "That was quite some writing you did there Lu-Chan."

"Did you like it Levy-Chan?" Levy blushed at remembering the intense scene she finished moments ago. "It was something else." Lucy squealed then nudged Levy. "I know you loved it I saw your bloody nose from her Levy-Chan." Levy blushed harder looking down at her hands. "Um I have to go to my apartment and um organize my new books see you later Lu-Chan." Lucy waved at her friend. "See you later you smut lover!" Levy felt her blush reach all the way to her chest hoping no one had heard her obnoxious friend yell that at her.

Levy made her way slowly to her house thinking about the note hidden in her sleeve. She pulls it out looking at it again reading the messy handwriting. _Who would have left me this note. After I left Droy left to get food and Jet was waiting for me outside the ladies room._ Levy racked her brain thinking about it. "It probably just someone wanting to talk or something innocent like that and they were waiting so they could tell em themselves but I took too long so they left me a note. Levy makes it to Fairy Hills before to long and made her way to her room. She goes into her bathroom and strips out of her clothes taking a long and warm bath.

When she gets out she looks at her clock and seeing that it is already really late and decides to maker her way back to the guild to see if it is empty or not. She slips on her clothing deciding to go for her normal style dress but instead in a dark grey color with purple on the trim of the dress and the detached sleeves. She walks to the guild seeing it mostly empty except for Mira at the bar and Cana still sitting there drinking like the lush she is. "Hi Mira."

"Hi Levy. You're here pretty late." She wrings her hands. "Um yeah I wanted to do the research on the mission Shadow Gear is going on tomorrow." Mira smiles. "Ok well I know master gave you a key to lock the guild doors so lock them when you leave after Cana finishes her drink i'm forcing her out and locking it up." Levy smiles. "I will be sure to lock it up when I leave Mira. Thank you!"

Levy runs down the back hall and listens for Mira and Cana to leave. She hears Cana slam her mug down and belch like a man before Mira scolded her and she said and apology. They leave and Levy hears the large lock to the guild doors click as it locks. Levy makes her way to the spare bedroom at the rear of the guild and makes her way inside. It is dark in the room and she fumbles for the light switch that should be around the door frame. She finds nothing but smooth wall and sighs. "Hello? Someone wanted to meet me back here." Nobody responds and she shuffles her way around the room before finding the bed and sitting on it waiting. She uses her script magic to make a dim light to surround her so she isn't engulfed in darkness.

Levy sits in the dark room for a while till she hears someone else open up the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Shrimp." She gets shocked. "G-Gajeel?" Gihi. "The one and only." She tries to find him in the dark room. It was too dark so she looked in the direction that she last heard his voice from. "What did you want to meet me here for?" Gihi. "Why else Shrimp. That was quite some book you were reading there. Bunnygirl write that?"

"W-What are y-you talking about." He tsked. "I didn't know you were into that Shorty." Levy was at a loss for words and gaped like a fish out of water. A shadow falls over the light illuminating her body. Gajeel leans down over her and she leans back holding herself up on her elbows. His metal studded arms are on either side of her trapping her in.

"So Shrimp you fantasize about that?" His breath brushing along her ear and down her neck making her shudder. He nips the shell of her ear. "I saw how roughed up you got by reading it." He moves to the other side of her face. "Was there anybody specific you imagined as being that _Dragon_?" He emphasizes the last word nipping at her ear on this side. He moves down to her neck. "Did you picture yourself in that book?" His tongue flicks out just barely touching her neck. She gasps at this light touch. He shifts his hands grabbing her wrists. "Do you want those fantasies to come true?" He grabs around her waist quickly pushing her back on the bed, he now hovers over her straddling her hips with his large legs and hands resting on either side of her.

Levy looks up at those blazing red eyes full of what can only be known as lust. He leans down his lips barely brushing hers as he speaks. "I can make those wishes come true. I can make your body light up with fire like that man. I can make you shoot up to heaven and crash down to earth like that." His lips finally push against hers, full of passion, lust, and need. Levy is full of shock at what was happening but tilts her head deepening the kiss in the next instant. Her hands crawl their way up his arms running over each individual stud before making her way up to his shoulders and around his neck where she buried her fingers into his charcoal colored locks.

Gajeel slipped his tongue out brushing it over Levy's bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss giving Gajeel just enough access for his tongue. Levy gasped at this new intrusion but quickly found that she enjoyed the feel. She rubbed her tongue alongside his earning herself a growl from deep within his chest. They broke apart from the kiss both gulping in air but Levy was not left alone long. Gajeel quickly attached himself to her neck nipping, licking, and sucking anywhere he could get his mouth to reach. She ran her hands down his back feeling the rippling muscles underneath her fingertips. Things started to run through Levy's brain. _I wonder._ She thought. She brings her hands back up his back before raking her nails back down. He shuddered under her hands and groaned.

"Oh is that how we are playing now?" Gihi. Gajeel gave her a devilish look before running his hands up her sides slipping his fingers under the top of her dress. His hands turn to the cold steel as they cover with scales and elongated his nails easily ripping her dress to shreds. Levy shudders as the coldness of the room seeps into her skin. She smirks at him wrapping her legs around his waist grinding on him. He growls forcing her hips back down. "I don't think so Shrimp." He looks at her and smirks.

Levy huffs opting for taking ahold of the bottom of his shirt pulling it up running her hands up his chest then back down playing with the waist of his pants. He groans at the feeling of her cold hands on his burning skin. He sits up pulling his shirt off. Then leans back over her. "Shrimp before we take this any further I want to get an ok." She grabs his face pulling it down to hers kissing him. He smirks kissing her back. She drags her hands down his chest and sides smirking when she finds that he has several piercings going down the sides of his ribs. She stops at the piercings slowly circling them with her fingers. She moves her head to where she is kissing and nipping along his jaw. He runs his hands up her luscious legs stopping on her hips fingering the sides of her underwear. She shivers and stops nipping at his jaw.

Gajeel takes this chance and moves his mouth to her neck nipping and kissing leaving red marks in his wake. From her neck he makes it to her collarbone, across her chest, down the valley of her boobs skipping over her bra, along her rips and toned stomach, stopping at her belly button for a second then skipping down to the edge of her underwear and kissing across the top. Her breath hitches when he does this and he nips his way back across. "G-Gajeel."

"Yes love?" She grabs his hair pulling him back up to her kissing him deeply and wraps her legs around his waist again grinding on him making him notice how hot she is and how tight his pants are.

Levy uses this distraction against him and flips him over to where she is straddling his waist. She scoots up leaning down and kissing him smiling. "I like this." Gihi. "I like this too Shrimp." He moves his hands up her sides and to her back finding her bra strap snapping it and throwing it off. She wraps her arms around her chest. "Gajeel!"

"What I was ganna see either way."

"I-I, i'm tiny." She looks down. He sits up taking her chin in his hand and tilts her head up brushing his lips against hers. "You're perfect Levy, even if your chest isn't huge that's ok with me. I like ass anyways and you have a killer ass." She blushes kissing him. She rests her hands on his shoulders pushing him back down on the bed sitting back up and reaching behind her to undo his belt and pushing his pants down. He kicks them off resting his hands on her hips.

"Take your time Levy don't rush yourself." She kisses him and presses herself to him. She can feel the hardness hidden beneath the thin layer of boxers. He looks at her nodding to her to continue. She slides back sitting back as she grabs the waistband of his boxers pulling them down and off of him. He groans grabbing her and pulling her back underneath him. "I like you up top Shrimp but I like you down here better." He kisses her and grabs her wrists. "I'm ganna try something you just tell me if you don't like it." He brings her wrists up to the bar at the top of the bed manipulating the metal to capture them. He smirks devilishly down at her. "You're all mine now." She smirks up at him. "Prove it."

He uses his knee to separate her legs while he gropes at her chest fondling her nipples. She bites her lips keeping back the noises growing in her chest. He kisses her forcing her mouth back open. "I wanna hear those noises don't hide them." He gives her a hard look before trailing his other hand down her body slipping his fingers in her panties and pulling them off her. He runs his fingers back up her legs. Levy's breath hitches at he works his way inside her thighs coming to her aching entrance. She groans as he stops. She moves her hips and whines. "Gajeeelllll." He smirks and grazes his fingers along her teasing her. "Beg."

She looks at him shocked. He smirks and kisses the tops of her boobs teasing her more.

"Gajeel come onnn."

"Come on what?"

"Pleaseee."

"Please what." She whines as he teases her more. "Please Gajeel just do it. Touch me." Gihi. He smiles and slips a finger in slowly pumping it. Levy moans and the intrusion. He kisses across her chest till he reaches her other boob and he flicks his tongue against her nipple. He slips another finger in and she moans again. "Like this Shrimp?" She moans nodding. He pumps his fingers faster making her moan more curling her toes and arching her back slightly. She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach as Gajeel played and teased her. He moves his mouth up to her neck biting down sending her over the edge. She moans out his name.

He smiles kissing her. "I love the sound of my name when it comes out of your mouth like that." He kisses her again and he feels her hands on his back. He looks up and where her hands were bound and sees her solid script disappear where the bindings should be. He smiles. "Better get ready for more because I ain't done with you yet." He grabs himself lining up with her entrance and before he pushes in looks at her and get a nod telling him to continue. He pushes his head in watching her face trying to hurt her as little as possible. He keeps pushing in till he gets to a barrier. "Sorry Levy." He pulls her into a kiss before forcing past the barrier. A tear slips out and he kisses it away. "I'm sorry."

He stays still until she nodded at him to continue. He pulls back and pushes in. She moans

burying her finger in his hair. He pumps at an agonizingly slow pace for him. "Gajeel…...mmmm…. more please…. more." Gihi. "Sure thing babe." He thrusts into her making her back arch as she moans digging her nails into his shoulder. He attacks her neck leaving hickeys at every spot he could reach. His hands play with her boobs and she rakes her nails down his back leaving red trails in their wake. He groans. "God Levy keep that up and i'll have to take things up a notch." She smiles at him and does it again. I growls thrusting into her harder rocking the bed into the wall again and again.

She moans his name meeting his thrusts with her own. She bites her lip drawing blood. He kisses her sucking on her bottom lip and pulling back. Biting her neck again he laps at her skin from collar bone to ear making her weep under his touch bringing her closer and closer to oblivion. He can feel a coiling down in his own belly and knows that she must be close too. He pushes in deeper than normal and she yells his name out digging her nails in his arms drawing blood. He keeps thrusting elongating her orgasm before having his own. He groans out her name and pumps into her a few more times before collapsing on the bed next to her.

He pants trying to catch his breath and keeps his eyes on his lover. She huffs and look at him kissing him sweetly. "Now tell me Shrimp. Was this better than Bunnygirls smut?"

"Way better." He smiles pulling her against his chest and nuzzling her hair. "Love you Levy."

"I love you too Gajeel." With that they fell asleep.

Mira came into the guild early the next day to make sure Levy locked everything up the way that she had promised. When she got to the guild door it was locked so that was a good sign. She unlocked the doors and opened them making her way inside. She went about her usual routine of checking all the rooms of the guild. She checked the basement and the upper level before coming back down to the main floor and to the back rooms. The library was empty, storage room empty, guild showers empty male and female empty. "Now to check the bedroom." She made her way back up the hall to the first door that is the bedroom they use when they get a new member and they don't have a place to stay yet.

She opened the door and looked inside at a shocking sight. Someone was curled among the sheets of the bed. Mira quietly made her way over to the bed and looked down to see quite a sight. Gajeel was sprawled out laying on his back and Levy was curled up half laying on his chest half not. Both completely nude as shown by the ripped and disheveled clothing all over the room. Mira smiled to herself. _Finally._ She sneaks back out the door and out to the bar smiling to herself all the way.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed! I would love to hear from you guys! Thank you!**

 **3 Kawaii-Bijin**


End file.
